Fire and Ice
by Sarah Elric
Summary: FIRST RenjiToshiro EVER! For the love of fire and ice, is a unrequited one, they both know it, but wish it weren’t so, and as they return to they’re lives, they try to return to being fire and ice, never mixing, or else being destroyed by themselves...R


**Hola! My friend request that I do a yaoi of Renji and Hitsugaya and I was like, "Why me? I suck at writing! Besides, I've never written a yaoi!" So here it is...a request, my first attempt at a yaoi, and from what I see, it's the first RenjiToshiro...so...enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN KNOW HOW I NEED TO IMPROVE MY SKILLS!!! (Idon'townBleachoranyofit'scharacters...butIdoownthisficsodon'tsteal!) Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to the request giver MistressxCandlelightsxChaos!  
**

Renji sighs as he leans against the wall looking up at the sweltering afternoon sun. _I love it when it gets hot like this...days on end have been nothing but hot and with even hotter nights. _He starts walking, walking about with no real destination or purpose, but the simple need to move around. _I wish it could stay like this forever...this heat...never leaving, never wavering, perfectly fiery... _Renji stops and glares down at his zanpakuto _I will become stronger...and become the fire that I want to be so close to...I will become as powerful and passionate as this heat..._

Toshiro sighs as he leans against the wall looking up at the sweltering afternoon sun. _Damn sun...it's been like this for days...I wish it was cold...a numbing, freezing cold that leaves you tingling from frost bite...yes anything but burning heat. _He starts walking, knowing that if he remains there for too long, Matsumoto will find him and smother his face in her ridiculous bosom and force him to return to his paperwork. _I wish that this would all go away...this heat...and return to the cold, never leaving, never wavering, perfectly icy..._ Toshiro stops and glares over his shoulder at his zanpakuto _I will become stronger...and become the ice that I want to be so close to...I will become as unwavering and emotionless as the cold..._

Renji and Toshiro meet in the private training grounds, the grounds used by only the captains and vice captains. They glare each other with opposing stares Renji's a heated glower and Toshiro's a frigid stare. They size each other up, Renji grins at his superior's heigth, Toshiro grimly looks at the taller red-haired man before him, contemplating the best way to wipe that pompous grin off his face. He reaches behind his back and grasps his sword's handle and grins himself as Renji stops smiling and begins to reach for his own weapon.

Toshiro leaps back and brings his sword in front of him, taking a fighting stance. Renji leaps back as well and looks at the young captain in disbelief. Toshiro grins, a rare expression, before charging forward and making the first strike. Renji although caught off guard, he manages to block the attack, but still it is a challenge.

"Excellent Abarai-fukutaicho...I feared you wouldn't try..." Toshiro says as he walks in circles around Renji. "I do hope you try harder though...wouldn't want you dying before the real fun begins..."

"Why...do you wish to fight me...Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji asks breathlessly as he watches Toshiro carefully.

"Because Abarai...you are fire..." Toshiro whispers as he charges forward again with lightning speed, but yet again Renji blocks him. It continues like this Toshiro attacking Renji defending himself. Toshiro begins to grow angrier at Renji, and his unwillingness to attack back, so he attacks faster and harder and more, trying to get a rise out of the fire that he is trying to feed, so that it may blaze, and then, he, as the ice, may destroy it.

Renji defends himself, focusing all his energy into blocking Toshiro's sword. He tries his best to keep his cool, to remain calm, because he knows that's why Toshiro continues to attack. If he remains as calm, as cool, as collected at Toshiro, then he may win. He will be a blazing fire that will destroy the icy Toshiro.

Finally Toshiro has Renji in a corner, it's either he fights or he falls. Renji pants lightly as he thinks over his options, he chooses and attacks back, lashing out like the flames of a burning fire, because it is his nature, to lash out. Just like it was Toshiro's to show no emotion even when he is taken by surprise by this inferior officer. He continues to fight, Toshiro now becoming the defender while Renji attacks. Toshiro becomes careless and soon allows himself to be overtaken, he falls to the floor, surprise and confusion written in his eyes and across his face.

Renji crouches over him and grins, "What's this taicho? Falling to a lesser officer?"

Toshiro blinks a childlike expression comes to his face, "I...lost...?"

"Yes," Renji says coaxingly, "You lost, to me."

"It's...been so long," Toshiro continues, "Since I've been in this position...what...should I do? I can no longer be a taicho with this defeat..."

"You can, what is one defeat? You are the youngest to be ever made into a captain! You would not be so easily demoted!" Renji shouts as he shoves his face near Toshiro's. "You really are a kid, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiro shouts back angrily, he pouts when Renji begins to laugh. "What is it?"

"You look so..." Renji laughes. "So..." Renji breathes deeply, Toshiro looks curiously up at the tattooed man.

"Abarai...?" Toshiro asks.

Renji rests his forehead against Toshiro and breathes again, his body quivering, muscles twitching, mind racing. Toshiro against his freewill begins to feel the red flood to his face at the close proximity, but he doesn't move. Renji moves his hands so that they are at either side of Toshiro's head, his knee resting between the taicho's legs.

"Taicho..." Renji whispers into Toshiro's ear.

"I-I think...you need...to...to..." Toshiro says frantically trying to think of something to bring the control of the situation back to him, nothing comes.

"Need to what taicho?" Renji whispers again. He smiles and lets his fingers run through the soft white locks. "How do you feel taicho?"

Toshiro replies in a breathy voice, "How do-do I feel?"

"Yes..."

"Hot..."

"What?"

"Hot...I feel hot..."

Renji grins at his reply, "That's a good thing...the heat I mean...I like the heat..."

"I don't..." Toshiro sighs as he turns his head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with Renji.

"What?" Renji says surprised.

"I don't like the heat..." Toshiro turns back and glares up at him, "I enjoy the frigid cold...the numbing temperatures...the frost, ice, and snow...no, I prefer cold to hot..."

"Oh..." Renji looks away his face burning.

"How do you feel?" Toshiro asks insistently.

Renji hovers above him, his head tilted to one side in thought before turning his attention back to Toshiro to give him an answer, "Cold...I feel...cold..."

"Really," Toshiro asks with a raised brow, skeptical at his answer.

"Yes..." Renji says with more determination. "It's a tingling cool, like-like I'm getting frostbite or something...it's cold, but...I wish I was hot again..." His request hangs in the air, his suggestive voice trying to lure Toshiro in.

Toshiro blinked, and then says, "You know...there's only one way to solve...this predicament..."

"Yes..." Renji eggs on.

"You are cold...and I like the cold...I'm hot...and you like the heat...maybe...maybe we could..." Toshiro lets his train of thought hang in the air, waiting for Renji to make the decision, because although he acts mature, he is a child, and wants for someone else to make the right choices.

"Toshiro..." Renji says softly bending his face down close to Toshiro's.

"How many times do I have to tell people to call me Hitsugaya-taicho?" Toshiro whispers angrily, before letting himself forget about titles and about ranks, and just lets Renji's cold touch, cool his heated body.

Renji sighs as he looks over a the sleeping form next to him. The small figure is buried into the bed, blankets thrown over them in an attempt to trap in some heat. He grins and reaches out a tattooed hand to the slight rise of the sleeper's tush. He swats the rump, and hears an angry shout from beneath the folds. Soon as rumpled haired head pops out and glares at Renji, who is now laughing at their expression. "Care to explain why you hit my ass Abarai-fukutaicho?" hisses Rukia as she punches the red haired man in the in head.

"Ah, Rukia! Do you have to keep calling me that?" Renji whines as he rubs the sore spot on his head from where she hit him.

"No..." Rukia grins as she pulls the blankets up around her shivering form.

"Then why can't you call me Renji?" Renji huffs as he glares down at the small woman.

"Because I enjoy teasing you!" Rukia laughs but is cut off by a firm press of Renji's lips to her own. For a moment all thought is lost, but then Renji pulls back and gathers her up in his arms. "Did you know you are cold?"

"Huh?" Renji asks as he buries his face into her pale neck, breathing the scent of her skin.

"I almost expected you to be hot...you seem like someone who would be...hot..." Rukia mumbles lucidly as she tries to not focus on the kisses he's laying on her neck and shoulder. "Sometimes...I can hardly stand the cold..."

"Hm..." Renji murmurs as he suddenly remembers the feel of hot pale hands running over his skin, the feel of hot breathes against his neck. He remembers thinking about how small he was, like she, but fit so well against his body. How his skin, his hair, contrasts yet blends with his own like a tapestry. No longer is he looking down into the dark depths, but into the pools of aqua, and the hair that he is fisting is becoming pale and short. _Toshiro...?_

"Renji?" Rukia asks concernedly as she stares into his eyes.

The vision fades and Renji is back in his bedroom with Rukia in his lap, and he feels disappointment at this revelation. He wonders why he feels this way, this feeling of wishing it were Toshiro in his arms instead of Rukia. She had always been in his heart, since he first laid eyes on her, even when she started to drift away from his, he continued to long for her. So why now, now that he had the love of his life, would he wish for the day and the lover of long ago. Renji angers and soon pushes Rukia into the futon and tries to erase the feeling of guilt, trying to drown out Toshiro's cries with her's, trying to let her touch excite him like Toshiro's did. In the end, the last thing on his mind before he collapses next to her is a white haired captain with a warm body, and suddenly his bed feels very cold even though Rukia is laying right next to him. _I hate the cold..._

Toshiro wakes up slowly, and blinks the sleep from his eyes. He looks at the time to notice that he had been asleep for a few hours now. He remembers then that Momo said she was coming over, and just as he is about to rise to go find her, he hears a soft sigh next to him. A dark haired girl was laying there, Momo came over to visit and must have fallen asleep waiting for him. He gently shakes her wake and he grins at her flushed face. "Shiro-chan! I was worried...you were asleep for a long time!" Momo says quickly as she lifts a hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever so..."

"I'm fine," Toshiro sighs as he grabs her hand and holds it down with his own.

"I was worried you might be sick..." Momo says sincerely as she looks away from his annoyed face.

"You don't need to worry about me...I'm fine...really..." Toshiro reassures as he rubs his thumb across her hand.

"You...you have very warm hand Shiro-chan...did you know that?" Momo whispers as she looks at him with innocent eyes.

"Huh?" he replies unintelligibly.

"I almost expected to feel ice cold hands, but instead, you have warm hands...it-it smothers me a bit...your warmth..." she says shyly. "But I don't mind! You-you can continue holding my hand, if you want!"

"Hm..yes..." he sighs as he continues holding her hand. Hers is warm as well, and coupled with his own heat, it feels uncomfortable, but she seems to enjoy him holding her hand, so he will give her this small moment. Toshiro wishes for a cool hand to hold, for a icy gaze to freeze his body, for red locks to grasp with he feels the waves of hot and cold run across his body. He feels guilty for wishing for another moment like that, but can't help the heat that now courses through his veins as he thinks of the name of the long ago lover.

_Renji..._ he thinks fondly as he remembers that day, and recalls every detail of it. He replays it over and over in his mind, recovering every feeling, every emotion. He tries to focus on this moment now, sitting here with Momo, the girl whom he knew he always loved, and worked so hard to become worthy of her. Yet he can't pull away from the memory, he loves it to much, treasures it too much, to let it go. He suddenly finds himself pulling Momo to his chest and kissing her passionately, she responds, but it is clear that she expects him to take charge. He doesn't want to be the leader, he doesn't want to make the decisions, he wants cool hands to take him, lead him, love him. He's pulling down black hair instead of red, he's looking into brown eyes instead of black, he's feeling soft pale skin instead of muscular tattooed skin.

Toshiro is sure that he when he opens his eyes, he will see only Momo and think of only Momo, and soon the memory of Renji will fade. Yet as he opens his eyes he can only see the red haired lieutenant with cold hands and suddenly his room feels very hot, he wishes that Momo will leave so that he can return back to the cold. _I hate the heat..._

_Cold hands, hot body, their bodies are pummeled with feelings and pleasures, never have they felt this way, gasping as they feel a shock of warmth and chill run through their cores. They relish in the feeling. Toshiro lifts his heavy limbs and take hold of the muscular shoulders above him and looks curiously up at Renji's tattooed face, sweat running down his forehead. Toshiro wipes it away, before pulling at the long crimson locks, his lips demanding the respect that he deserved, but receiving none, and instead becomes a willing follower, a submissive partner, and yet he doesn't care, because right now, it's just him and this man. He pulls back needing to breathe again and looks at the face of the man, Renji, he's smirking. "Why are you smiling like that?" He grunts angrily as he tries to push away the man. Renji laughs lightly and holds down his arms, and places smooth kisses along his jaw._

_"You...are so...weak for me..." Renji whispers huskily._

_"Never...would I become weak, especially for you," Toshiro protests as he tries to release his arms._

_"Lies..." Renji mutters as he looks deeply into his eyes. "You eyes tell it all..." He utters before digging his nose in his snowy white hair, taking in his scent._

_Toshiro closes his eyes and they resume, but even then he is sure that Renji can still see the weakness that he now will carry in his heart. Yet, with his eyes closed, Toshiro cannot see the same weakness glowing in Renji's eyes. For the love of heat and cold, of fire and ice, is a unrequited one, they both know it, but wish it weren't so, and as they return to they're lives, they try to return to being fire and ice, never mixing, or else being destroyed by themselves._

**So...whatcha think...PLEASE REVIEW! (it makes me happy :)!)  
**


End file.
